RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 6
This contest will have 17 rounds and 4 bonus rounds Round 1 #Do you like the new logo I made?SonicAndKnuckles #Well,now I know what the theme is...(Plays Nyan Cat theme)Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 03:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #The only video this company sells us 10 hour videos of nyan cat. They give them different names to make them seem more interesting. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #It's a cat fused with a cherry Pop Tart. A "Kat-'N-Kellog's" lover's dream! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #Run or the NYAN CAT will.....I LOVE PIZZA :3 Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #NOO! I don't want to hear that song during the intro! Dx Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I'm a KITTY KAT THAT IS PIXELY and ʎʇʇıʞ ʎuɐdɯoɔ ǝıʌoɯ *goes cross-eyed* " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #I can ever seem to avoid you, Nyan Cat! Alternate Phineas 18:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Round X2 #Hm...thats a new one,Home Al*Sonic*.Featuring Sonicevin.Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 19:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #Okay, who cloned Sonic and made one of the clones half-human? AGAIN? ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) #Sonic might be Klasky Csupo's new logo..... they just try to keep it freaky. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Sawneck is taking over faces. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #IT'S THE APOXA... lips... thingy... yeah... I'll just go home. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Home Al is the fastest cowboy since Fasty the Cowboy! IN YOUR FACE FASTY THE COWBOY! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Third Round #It stares into your soul...Hey,kids!It's my signautre!Read A Gazette! 17:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #It's Demon Train from The Legand of Zelda: Spirit Tracks! Alternate Phineas 02:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #There's 2, there's 4, there's 6, there's 8, this is the one I just ate! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #This train goes nom nom instead of choo choo. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 22:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #DARN YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME!! *Puts blindfold on him* HE STILL SEES ME!!!! Dx Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Staring Contest 3, 2, 1, GO: :( ..................... ;( AH, I BLINKED, YOU WIN! I can't believe I lost to a stupid train... " " -Ferb 14:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Round Four Door #The idea of starting a poke-diner wasn't the best.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #The s-hes have gone insane.... NO I DIDN'T WANT WATER! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #They gave them all Clevage! yay! Ewwwww! Alternate Phineas 23:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #STOP HIRING WAITRESSES THAT DON'T BRING ME MY FLUUBEE BURGERS! Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 22:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Round King Of The 5 #Spongebob become so random,he grew another arm.Hey,kids!It's my signautre!Read A Gazette! 02:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #F is for friends who give each other more arms... [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #Filthy Underwear N00bs. Filthy Underwear N00bs. It's so obvious, you Filthy Underwear N00b. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #There was Fire and Uranium bombs, leading to No survivors yet SpongeBob survived but he looks different. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #CROSSEYES! Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I AM SPONGEBOB, THE THREE ARMED - CROSS-EYED - sponge of DOOOOOOOOM! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #The Opposite of my life. UMG-The Biggest Impractical Jokers/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki 11:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC) BONUS ROUND glc_wallpaper.jpg|Ultimatehero's submission RandomSpaaaace.png|Comp's Submission Find a picture that would go perfectly with this caption. WOAH. Looks like this thing is taking over RANDOM-NESS. Round 3+3='6' #Ladies and Gentlemen,it's The Bearded Woman's long lost sister!THE MUSTACHED WOMAN!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 18:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Candace has NEVER ''looked better before! Alternate Phineas 18:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #AHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS SPOON IS FREAKIER THAN I REMEMBER! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #So Disney and Nick ''FINALLY made an alliance. It's me, Tornadospeed! (My Talk) (My Blog) 19:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Like the mustache Kevin! Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #My mustache is so amazing and fluffy, I'm frightened: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Rule 63 of Nigel Thornberry. ToStopaGaben Round 7 #When did E.T. become a blue hedgehog? I mean, I wouldn't like to hedge hogs! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #It's another E.T. game!RUN!!!!!!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 20:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #And thus the most random copyright war begun. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #... That makes NO sense. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #OMG NOW I MUST BUY A DS AND REACES PIECES! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #YES! NOW ALL WE NEED IS E.T. 06! UMG-The Biggest Impractical Jokers/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki 11:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Round Skate 8 #X marks the spot! Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Seriously?An X?Wait a second...the treasure...IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD!!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 21:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #EPIK FACE TIME! T_T Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I'm Garry Potter, I have a scar shaped like an X instead of a lightning bolt- wait- this is just a sticker- STUPID MOVIE EFFECTS! I really thought I had an X scar and I was a wizard... this sucks... " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #This must be one of the X men. I never knew their head was made of sand. I know where to dig for treasure. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 14:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Round 9 #Link must have the same service provider I have. Alternate Phineas 22:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Must be a dead zone.I mean,theres not a single anteanna in Hyrule!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #I told you you should have gotten one version newer. Why don't you listen? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 17:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #Hey girlfriend Link! Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 22:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Wait, it's getting a connection! YES PRESS ANGRY BIRDS! (Angry Birds come out and attack the enemies) Oops.... we lost connection again. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #"(girly voice) Work, WORK! I NEED TO POST MY STATUS ON FACEBOOK! WORK! Ah great, now I'm- like- the ONLY guy in HYRULE who hasn't- like- changed there status in- like-, an hour." -Link is now a teenage girl. " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #OMFG OMFG I GAVE A CHICK SOME MILK MUST TWEET MUST FACEBOOK!! Oh wait, oh fawk, oh SHEEEEEEEEEEEET. UMG-The Biggest Impractical Jokers/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki 11:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) #Navi: Is this item even worth a d*mn? ToStopaGaben Round Ben 10 #All he needs is some facial hair and a village of tiny people could live on his head. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 17:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #It's the green giant's human teenage son(what else was I supposed to put?)Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 18:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #So grass comes out of his hair? Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 22:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #You know, wearing green clothes, dying your hair green, and having green eyes WON'T make you litter less. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ooh, is it St. Patrick's day already? YESH, THAT MUST MEAN FREE FRIED CHICKEN! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) BONUS ROUND 2 Find a picture that would go perfectly for this caption. '' '' Once again, the world's gone mad. Round 7/'11' Captions Highway #Dang it. Now I AM late for Round 7/11. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 02:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Come on,i'm late for work!First the coffee machine broke down and now THIS!?!?Stupid signs.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Again? AGAIN? I HATE THIS STUPID METHOD OF "SAFETY"! I DON'T CARE IF I GET IN A WRECK AND DIE, I WOULD RATHER HAVE THAT THEN BE LATE FOR WORK AND GET A GOLD STAR OFF MY REPORT! B( " " -Ferb 14:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #ARGGG I'LL GET YOU, SIGN!!!!!!!! *Fires laser* IT'S NOT WORKING! Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 23:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #I knew traffic hates me. Next thing you know, It'll eat my candy bar and make a Zombie eat my brain. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 14:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #a SIGN appeared. SIGN used BEING AN IRRITATING PERSON. It's SUPER EFFECTIVE. What will you do? >Honk to the car in your front. >Curse this traffic. >Listen to Starway to Heaven. >Get out of your car and flee. ToStopaGaben Round King of the 12 #Shoop-Da Woop got so popular, he's taking the form of other obje- CHEESEBALL! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 12:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #I'm gonna cheeseball you. WITH MAH LAZAH! An Accordillo 12:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #I know unhealthy foods can kill me but COME ON!!!!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 12:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Why are my snacks whispering to me? Mine keeps saying I'M FIRIN MA CHEESEBALL and BLAAAAAAARGH! " " -Ferb 14:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #CHEESEBALLS! I'm not eating those. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 18:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Round 13:00am #The night Prof. Wright went through the Paradox. He was largely infected and put himself on fire. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Now I know a random picture when I see one. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 18:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Prof. Right finally realized something was wrong with him after he took a photo of himself.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Round 14th Grade '' '' #It's Tails Doll from Sonic R! SonicAndKnuckles #WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T USE SUPER SONIC! *??? uses Super Sonic* NUUUUUUU!!! Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 15:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Don't even try,Tails Doll is gonna win. Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Round 15 #It's Cheren from Pokemon White Version and Pokemon Black Version SonicAndKnuckles #Shaddap, I got 2 theenk ubout math. MATH MATH MATH IS MY STRENGTH Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 15:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Don't disturb her, she's in her thinkin' zone. " " -Ferb 19:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Hmm...what should I have for lunch?Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Hmmmm....... which is more random.... pickles or fried chicken......... The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) BONUS ROUND 3 #Platypickles taste good! Alternate Phineas 19:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #"Missing Platypus, Looks Like A Pickle"... and I though yesterday was weird. " " -Ferb 20:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Phineas and Ferb morph-bot was not the best idea,after when Perry chased after a pickle Ferb put in there.Looks like it was his lunch!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #The one pickle I think no one wants to eat. *Guy Munching* Guy: Sorry, were you going to eat that? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 01:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #Yum yum yum yummy yum yum yum yum yummy! Pickle! He's a semi-aquatic egg laying veggie of action! He's a lumpy little jarred-up, who'll never flinch from a fray-a-yay-a-yay! He's got more then just pickle, he's got a beaver's tail and a bill. And the women swoon whenever they hear him say: yuyuyuyuyuyum. He's Perry! Perry the Pickle! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 22:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #Perry! Perry the Picklepus! SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 21:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Round I am 16, Cream! This is how sonic first met spongebob. SonicAndKnuckles Winners #NOO! I don't want to hear that song during the intro! Dx http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Sonic might be Klasky Csupo's new logo..... they just try to keep it freaky.http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.pngThe creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog!http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.png 19:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #DARN YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME!! *Puts blindfold on him* HE STILL SEES ME!!!! Dx http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #STOP HIRING WAITRESSES THAT DON'T BRING ME MY FLUUBEE BURGERS! http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png 22:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #There was Fire and Uranium bombs, leading to No survivors yet SpongeBob survived but he looks different.Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #AHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS SPOON IS FREAKIER THAN I REMEMBER!http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.pngThe creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog!http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.png 19:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #It's another E.T. game! RUN!!!!!!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 20:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Seriously?An X?Wait a second...the treasure...IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD!!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 21:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Wait, it's getting a connection! YES PRESS ANGRY BIRDS! (Angry Birds come out and attack the enemies) Oops.... we lost connection again.http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.pngThe creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog!http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.png 23:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ooh, is it St. Patrick's day already? YESH, THAT MUST MEAN FREE FRIED CHICKEN! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #ARGGG I'LL GET YOU, SIGN!!!!!!!! *Fires laser* IT'S NOT WORKING! http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png 23:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #I know unhealthy foods can kill me but COME ON!!!!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 12:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Prof. Right finally realized something was wrong with him after he took a photo of himself.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T USE SUPER SONIC! *??? uses Super Sonic* NUUUUUUU!!! http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png 15:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Shaddap, I got 2 theenk ubout math. MATH MATH MATH IS MY STRENGTH http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png Itsa me, Tornadospeed!Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/5/53/Totallos.png 15:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #This is how sonic first met spongebob. SonicAndKnuckles #Spongebob is hurt badly. SonicAndKnuckles Weird: Round 17 Spongebob is hurt badly. SonicAndKnuckles 'BONUS ROUND 4' OMG I DID IT! Create a custom Papa Louie worker, Then put it here. Someone give an edit! at http://armorgames.com/play/14293/papas-hot-doggeria James from PAPA LOUIE.jpg|A Diffrent James - Cupcakeria This is not bad =PREDECESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 5 =SUCCESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 7 =SPIN-OFFS= * RANDOM VIDEO CAPTION CONTEST * Random Rhyming Contest!!! Category:Pickles Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Community Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Pokemon Category:Tornadospeed's Favorite Pages Category:Papa Louie